Wind and Ocean
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Hina, Goddess of the Moon and Ocean, found a baby in the ocean and, in time, gave him the option to become a Demi-God. 5,000 years later the curse Maui created reaches where Hina is hiding on Montonui. Now, together with a young Human girl, Moana, she must help convince Maui to repair the damage he created by taking Te Fiti's Heart. Will she be able to keep herself in check?
1. Maui, Demi-God of the Wind and Sea

A young mother stood on the shore of her island, the ocean waves brushing against her feet. She held her newborn son in her arms and looked down on him in disgust and anger. He was not supposed to exist. her husband was a Wayfinder and, in her loneliness, she turned to her chief. Nine months later, she held her firstborn son in her arms. He was the proof that she'd betrayed her husband, and she wouldn't allow it.

"You cannot be here when he returns. Your father will not take you, so the ocean can have you now." she left her baby in the water and walked away, never looking back. The ocean lifted itself to look at the now screaming child. It pulled a large enough piece of driftwood and floated him on top of it before pulling him out into open ocean. Moving quickly to its destination.

* * *

On a nearby island, a young Goddess was watching the waves crash against the shore wondering about the prayer she'd heard only moments before. A young mother had prayed for the ocean to take her child, but Hina, Goddess of the Moon and Sea, knew she must have misheard. There was no way a new mother would pray for her child's death, would she? Humans were still fairly new to these islands so she, and her fellow Gods and Goddesses, were still learning about them. It wasn't long after Te Fiti had shared her gift of life with the islands and Hina had learned quickly to hide her island from Wayfinders. Another thing on her mind was the oceans urgency. The ocean was normally calm, neither helping nor hindering the humans as they sailed, but this was different. Hina sighed before abandoning her private island and venturing out into the ocean. One benefit of being her was that she could travel far distances without the use of a boat. When she got to the what the ocean was drawing her too she was shocked to see a baby. She rose high enough to pick up the child and look down at him. Being on the ocean had calmed him enough to make him sleep. Hina smiled down at him before taking him to another island. She knocked on the door to a couple who'd been trying to have children of their own.

"Hina! What can we do for you this evening?" the young man asked Hina confused. Hina had helped them earlier in the year and while Hina would never normally ask a favor of the Humans she helped, this was a different case. She couldn't stay on the islands for a full Human childhood.

"I found this child out on the ocean and remembered you and your wife were trying for children." she said showing him the bundle in her arms as his wife joined them. "I know this will not be the same as having a child of your own, but I ask that you raise him well. I will be coming to check on him in the coming years until he is ready."

"Ready?" he asked me as his wife took the child from me.

"There is no need to worry about it for now. Will you look after him?" I asked them.

"Of course." the woman said smiling down at the child. "What is his name?"

"Maui."

* * *

Throughout the years, Hina did as she promised and stopped to check in on Maui. He was always excited to see her and, as a child, he'd talked animatedly about everything he'd learned from his 'father'. She listened with a smile and laughing when appropriate, but deep down she dreaded the day she'd have to tell him about his true parentage. As he grew older, Maui would see Hina more and more and he didn't know why. There would be times when he'd glance her on the shore from the hut he shared with his parents and he'd go to meet her and they'd stare at the ocean in silence. She'd thank him for the company before he told her what had happened between her visits. She was his best friend and he her comfort. The other Gods and Goddesses had given her a hard time when she revealed her plan to make him a Demi-God, especially Tetuna, God of Eels. Through his teenage years, he felt his feelings towards the Goddess grow beyond what was proper, but he'd never say a thing to her as she laughed and smiled at his stories. She'd even tell a few of her own making him ask question and laugh with her.

When he turned 20, she came to him with a large hook in her possession.

"Hina, what's with the hook?" he asked her confused and she took a deep breath.

"It's time you learned the whole truth and made a decision." Hina told him before telling her tale. When she was done the hurt that filled his eyes tore through her more than it should have. Most believe the Gods and Goddesses can't feel as much as the Humans do, but they were wrong. They felt more than the Humans.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked her angrily.

"I felt you weren't ready until this moment." she told him. "I was never a child, Maui. I didn't grow as you did. I was born as I appear before you now. I will not age as you do. And I offer you something that has never been offered a human before. The chance to become a Demi-God."

"Demi-God?"

"Half God. Half Human. Your first tattoos will be of your beginning. Of this moment and of the moment that led me to find you upon the ocean." she told him. "I will give you time to think it over, if that's what you wish."

"No." he said standing taller than she was. "I've made my decision." She stood silent and waited. "I accept your offer." Hina gave him the hook in her hands.

"Then you are now Maui, Demi-God of the Wind and Sea."


	2. The Heart of Te Fiti

Maui spent the next 4,000 years doing things for the Humans. Pulling islands from the ocean, lifting the sky, holding the sun back, stealing fire, etc. The Humans idolized him as a hero and he loved it. He'd come to where I was and tell me about his tales and his new tattoos he'd earned from them. It was then he'd had his worst idea.

"Don't you think the Humans deserve the power of creation?" he'd asked me suddenly.

"They have it, in a way." I told him. "They create life when the woman give birth to their children."

"No, I meant that they should have the power over all creation!" he told me grinning.

"Maui, the only one who can control that power is Te Fiti herself." I said.

"But Humans would be able to use that power to help with food and drinkable water when they are looking for other islands." he tried convincing me.

"Maui!" He looked at me shocked and confused at my tone. I'd never yelled at him before, even when he was a child. "You've asked my advice before and I'm offering it to you now. Leave Te Fiti to rest."

"But, Hina..."

"No!" I ordered. "I've said what needs to be said. Leave her alone!" I went into the ocean and left him alone with what I said.

* * *

It wasn't long until what Maui did reached me. I watched one of the islands close to where Te Fiti slept began to die. I sighed before going into the ocean and swimming away from it. Suddenly, eels began to wrap around my arms and legs before dragging me to the surface. Tetuna stood on a boat with a smirk on his face.

"Tetuna! What do you think you're doing? Get your children off me!" I ordered.

"Hina, Goddess of the Moon and Ocean, you are being punished for your part in the death of Te Fiti and the islands. You turned Maui into a Demi-God. Without you, the islands wouldn't be dying now." he told me.

"That's not your decision to make." I told him.

"No, but Rengi and Papa decided for you. I'm only delivering a message for them." Rengi and Papa were the creators off all the Gods and Goddesses, the very land and sky themselves.

"And what is my punishment to be?" I asked him.

"You are being turned into the very thing you created. Hina, you are no longer Goddess of the Moon and Ocean. You are now Hina, Demi-Goddess of the Moon and Ocean." He told me. I suddenly felt drained and I could feel his eels hold on me tighter. "you are banished to a far off island where you can cause no harm to anyone." His eels electrocuted me, making me scream until my world went black.

* * *

A thousand years have passed since then and I'd watched the human who'd found this island go from voyagers to never going beyond the reef separating them from the open ocean. The mother of the current chief, Tala, was telling the tale of Maui to the children of the village as I listened hidden from view.

"In the beginning, there was only ocean until the mother island emerged, Te Fiti. Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself, and Te Fiti shared it with the world. But in time, some began to seek Te Fiti's heart. They believed if they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a Demi-God of the Wind and Sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook. And his name was Maui. But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble giving birth to a terrible darkness. Maui tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart. Te Ka! A demon of earth and fire. Maui was struck from the sky never to be seen again. And his magical fish hook and the Heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea. Where, even now a thousand years later, Te Ka and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart. Hiding in a darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death!" one of the children screamed and I smiled. She was a dramatic woman, that Tala, but she was also right. I also heard clapping and turned to peak in to see only one child smiling at Tala's story. "But one day, the heart will be found, by someone who will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean, to restore Te Fiti's heart and save us all."

"Woah, woah, woah! Thank you mother." the village chief as the young girl stood and went to him.

"Papa." she said reaching up to be picked up.

"No one goes outside the reef." He reminded her placing his forehead against his daughters as a sign of affection. "We are safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters." he told the kids before hitting the post and dropping all his mothers tapestriestapestries showing the monsters. All the kids screamed in fear.

"Monsters!"

"There's no monsters, no monsters..." the chief tried to explain to the kids.

"It's the darkness!" I heard him fall down and laughed lightly as they continued to scream.

"No, there is nothing beyond our reef but storms and rough seas." I peeked past one of the tapestriestapestries to see them crawling all over him.

"I'm gunna throw up!"

"As long as we stay on our very safe island..." his daughter pulled herself away from the pile before looking to where I was hiding. I quickly moved so she wouldn't see me. "...we'll be fine."

"The legends are true." I heard his mother say. "Someone will have to go." I moved away from the stairs entering her hut as the child went past the tapestry and staring at the ocean.

"Mother, Motunui is paradise." her son told her. "Who would want to go anywhere else?" I followed the child to the ocean and saw her happily clap before stumbling towards the ocean. A shell washed up on the beach and the child happily went to it before hearing the birds trying to get something. She hit the shell before turning to the birds and saw a baby turtle hiding in the shade away from them. She looked at the shell as he inched away from her before standing and looking to the turtle. I watched in surprise as she reached for a long leaf and pulled it off the bush it was on. She supplied shade to the baby turtle as it made its way to the ocean. A bird landed in front of it, blocking its way, but she kicked it away.

"Shoo, shoo!" she said. Another bird grabbed its tail end she chased it off only for it to flip the turtle. She moved him back the right way and helped him finish his journey to the ocean. Once he was in the ocean, she made a happy noise and I watched the ocean make its choice. My eyes widened as the ocean pushed itself back, revealing the shell she'd tried to get before. She stumbled to the shell and picked it up as I silently made my way into the ocean. I went far enough to still be able to see her while being completely submerged. She saw another shell and picked up the shell and reached for the other one. The ocean pulled itself back further and further, allowing her to get the shells. That was when I noticed shining rock in the sand. I swam down and picked it up to see the Heart of Te Fiti. I looked towards the child as she watched a larger turtle swim by with the baby behind it. The ocean rose and looked down at her curiously. It reached down and she poked it, laughing when she got wet from the water. The ocean covered her hair and lifted up quickly making her hair spike up with the flower on the end. She looked into the water and saw me as I swam to her. I stepped out of the water and smiled down at her before handing her the heart. She took it from me and played with the designs.

"Moana!" I looked up as the ocean did at her father calling her. The ocean quickly messed up her hair, put the flower back in its place and used drift wood to take her back to shore. She stumbled and dropped the heart. I peeked my head above water and watched as her father came around a rock as she searched for the heart. "There you are, Moana. What are you doing? You scared me." he told her picking her up and hugging her to him.

"What? I wanna's go back." she told him.

"I know, I know. But you don't go out there. It's dangerous. Moana, come on." he put her down and grabbed her hand to lead her back to the village. "Let's go back to the village." she went with him back to the village and I started forward. I was about to pick up the heart when I heard someone coming closer. I looked up to see Tala. I stood to my full height and looked at her.

"Did my eyes deceive me?" she asked me.

"No. The ocean chose your granddaughter to take the heart back to Te Fiti." I told her. I looked down at the heard in my hand before handing it to her. "Teach her well, Tala. She will need you."

"Thank you, Hina."


	3. Make Way for Moana!

I made my way back to the village and watched as Chief Tui held Moana's hand all the way back to the village where his wife met them and instantly knelt down on one knee. Moana, seeing her mother smiling and reaching for her, waddled into her mother's arms happily.

"You are the next great chief of our people," Tui told her.

"And you'll do _wondrous_ things, my little minow." Sina spun her toddler in the air before kissing her cheek.

"Oh yes, but first you must learn where you're meant to be." Tui placed his arm around his wife's shoulders leading her back to the village as Moana looked over her mother's shoulder back to the ocean. They walked into the village as I stayed in the shadows watching them go about their daily lives in peace. Tui had placed Moana on his shoulders as they approached a small crowd of people.

"Moana, make way, make way!" he slipped his daughter off his shoulders and down to the ground as he, Sina, and a few villagers started dancing. "Moana, it's time you knew the village of Motunui is all you need." Moana had started back to the ocean causing her parents to run after her.

* * *

They took her to some dancers and placed her back on the ground as they joined in the dance. "The dancers are practicing, they dance to an ancient song." Moana saw the ocean and made a beeline for it when three men stepped in front of her with lais.

"Who needs a new song? This old one's all we need." They placed the lais around her neck hiding her face and making me giggle at the sight.

* * *

Tui and Sina took her to a hut where children were drawing.

"This tradition is our mission and Moana, there's so much to do." I saw one child drew a hut, one the island, but Moana drew a boat on the water.

"Make way!"

* * *

Moana stood in the road as three chickens jumped over a rock in their way, but the rooster, Hei Hei, had a small bowl on his head. Moana quickly grabbed it so he could see the rock, but he still ended up tripping.

"Don't trip on the taro root."

"That's all you need."

* * *

"We share everything we make," Tui explained as they all worked on baskets for the harvest.

"We make." Tui held up his basket for her to see.

"We joke and we weave our baskets." Moana held up a small boat with a large grin on her face making her parent's smiles fall.

"Aha!"

* * *

Moana managed to leave her parents sides and made her way down to the beach going straight for the ocean with her father running behind her.

"The fishermen come back from the sea."

"I wanna see!"

"Don't walk away!" Tui picked her up and went back to the village.

* * *

"Moana, stay on the ground now," Tui ordered as he placed the now 8-year-old girl on the rock floor of their hut and moved to his wife's side, showing the child the headpiece she was to wear. "Our people will need a chief,"

"And there you are."

* * *

Moana and her pet pig, Pua, were in a small boat with Moana rowing towards the reef while looking behind her for her parents.

"There comes a day when you're gonna look around," Tui picked the girl up and she frowned as he placed her on his shoulder and forced her back to the village again. "And realize happiness is where you are!"

* * *

Tui slid down a tree, coconut in hand, while his daughter sat on a log staring at him.

"Consider the coconut!"

"The what?"

"Consider its tree!"

"We use each part of the coconut that's all we need." Tui tossed the coconut to Sina.

"We make our nets from the fibers,"

"We make our nets from the fibers,"

"The water is sweet inside." Moana gave her coconut water to Pua as two other children watched her happily.

"The water is sweet inside."

* * *

"We use the leaves to build fires," Sina told Moana as they cooked meat. Hei Hei walked on top of the hot rocks and sat down.

"We use the leaves to build fires,"

"We cook up the meat inside." Moana quickly grabbed Hei Hei and placed him back on the ground before he walked away, his body smoking from the near cooked experience he had. I shook my head at the rooster. How had he lived so long?

"We cook up the meat inside,"

* * *

I watched Moana in the bushes look around before trying to go to the ocean again.

"Consider the coconuts,"

"Consider the coconuts,"

"The trunks and the leaves," Moana was mid-jump when her father grabbed her by her waist pulling her back to him and Sina.

"Ha!"

"The island gives us what we need!" Her parents reminded her as they pulled her back to their hut and her new headpiece.

"And no one leaves." I watched as they lowered the headpiece onto Moana's head before they opened the curtain behind her to reveal the villagers waiting.

"That's right, we stay. We're safe and were well provided and when we look to the future,"

"There you are." Moana looked from the large hut to the ocean to see her grandmother dancing with the ocean. I smiled as I watched her run from her future to her grandmother.

"You'll be okay. In time you'll learn just as I did,"

"You must find happiness right,"

"Where you are." Sina smiled up at her husband as he just gave her a tired look, both knowing exactly where their giggling 8-year-old went. Tala continued dancing before turning to see Moana behind her. She nodded to me before looking back at her granddaughter.

"I like to dance with the water, the undertow, and the waves." Moana ran to her side before she tried copying Tala's movements. "The water is mischievous ha!" Moana giggled as Tala splashed her with water. "I like how it misbehaves!" she bumped the child's hip playfully as they continued to dance. "The village may think I'm crazy or say that I drift too far, but once you know what you like, well there you are."

* * *

8 years later, Moana was still dancing with Tala as I watched from the bushes. Watching over her had become a new habit of mine, but I couldn't be happier with the woman she was becoming. I knew she should decide to place her stone on the mountain soon as her forefathers did before her, but I couldn't help but hold onto the hope that she would be different. That she would be the one to bring her village back out onto the ocean.

"You are your father's daughter, stubbornness and pride, mind what he says but remember you may hear a voice inside," Tala told Moana before they began walking along the beach to where the fishermen kept the boats. "And if the voice starts to whisper to follow the farthest star, Moana, that voice inside is who you are." Tala moved the branches so Moana could see the unmanned boats. Moana started going for them when Tui stepped out in front of her with crossed arms.

"Ah!"

"Dad!" Moana exclaimed, obviously not expecting her father to be present. "I was only looking at the boats. I wasn't gonna get on them," she said the last part almost like a question and I sighed as Tui moved forward making Moana move away from the boats. Tui looked at his mother who just smiled at him and released the branches with her cane.

"Come on, there's something I need to show you." I watched them from next to Tala as she followed him to the mountain. I was there when the first chief placed his stone on the mountain and never stepped foot on it again. It was the highest point on the island which meant it was where Maui had brought it up from the ocean at. It was also sacred to the humans who lived here. I knew better than to enter sacred spaces that were not mine.

* * *

After coming down from the mountain, Moana made it her mission to help her village as the future chief.

"We make our nets from the fibers  
(We weave our nets from the fibers)  
The water is sweet inside  
(A real tasty treat inside)  
We use the leaves to build fires  
(We sing these songs in our choir)  
We cook up the meat inside  
(We have mouths to feed inside)"

"The village believes in us," Tui told Moana as he handed her the basket of coconuts. Moana tossed them to the people waiting nearby so they could do their parts.

"That's right!"

"The village believes!"

"Ha!"

"The island gives us what we need and no one leaves!"

* * *

Moana danced with her fellow women, the crown of leaves and her hair falling down her back the only signs of her difference among them.

So here I'll stay. My home, my people beside me and when I think of tomorrow there we are."

* * *

The following week, I watched her place the headpiece over her hair that was in a bun on top of her head.

"I'll lead the way. I'll have my people to guide me. We'll build our future together,"

"Where we are." Just as when she was a child, she made her way to the large hut where the village met to decide important matters, this time hand in hand with her parents. She looked to the ocean to see her grandmother dancing alone again. She frowned before looking ahead once more.

"'Cause every path leads you back to..."

"Where you are!"

"You can find happiness right..."

"Where you are! Where you are!"


	4. Helping Montonui

Moana started helping her village anyway she could in preparation for her ascension to Chief. I could feel the darkness from the death of Te Fiti on this island, but until she was ready I wasn't leaving. Tala was sick from the darkness that now inhabited the island and the island was showing the symptoms of the darkness as well. I could do nothing to help the villagers I've watched. I was only a Demigoddess and my abilities pertained to the ocean.

"And every storm, this roof leaks, no matter how many fronds I add," I heard a villager complain to his Chief, Sina and Moana.

"Fixed!" Moana called out from the roof of the building. "Not the fronds." She jumped down from the roof using the wood to break her fall. "Wind shifted the post."

"Ah!" Tui and Sina shared a look of pride in their daughter as she took some of the pork in a bowl the man was holding.

"Mmm! That's good pork!" Pua grunted making her realize what she'd said and look down at the small pig. His ears were behind his head and he gave her a small, sad face. "Oh! I didn't mean... I wasn't..." she cleared her throat before pretending she heard someone calling her. "What? They're calling me, so I gotta... Bye!"

* * *

Moana sat next to a villager who was getting his first tattoo and crying out in his pain.

"You're going great," she told him patting his hand.

"Is it done yet?" he asked her near tears. Moana looked at the small fish tattoo.

"So close."

* * *

She also taught kids the old dances so they would be able to join in the dances when they were older. One of the children started dancing a completely different dance before blowing a kiss at the teenager who smiled awkwardly at him. I just laughed lightly before moving on.

* * *

I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock," One of the older men said pointing to Heihei, who was, in fact, trying to eat a rock. "He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much everything should we maybe just cook him?"

"Sometimes our strengths lie beneath the surface," Moana said smiling down at the stupid chicken, who chose that moment to pick up the rock and swallow it whole. I stared at it wide-eyed. I hadn't known a dumb beast would be able to do that. "Far beneath in some cases. But I'm sure there's more to Heihei than meets the eye." Heihei cawed and we all watched him regurgitate the rock before he tried to eat it again.

* * *

A woman placed a basket full of coconuts in front of Moana.

"It's the harvest," she told her picking up one of the coconuts. "This morning, I was husking the coconuts and..." She opened the coconut and I gasped at the look of the fruit. It was completely black and dry inside. The darkness was closer to killing this island than I'd thought. I looked at the other two baskets to see the same thing had happened to them. Tui and Sina shared a worried look.

"Well... We should clear the diseased tress and we will start a new grove... there." Moana pointed to a new place on the island to plant the fruit.

"Thanks, Moana," the woman said picking up her basket of the dead fruit. "She's doing great." With that said, she made her way to the area where the new grove would be.

"This suits you," Tui told his daughter with a smile.

"Chief?" we all looked to the fisherman who'd run from the beach to Tui. "There's something you need to see." Tui and Moana joined him going down to the beach, as did I.

* * *

"Our traps in the east lagoon, they're pulling up less and less fish."

"Then we'll rotate the fishing grounds," Moana told him.

"Uh, we have. There's no fish."

"Oh. Then we'll fish the far side of the island."

"We tried," he told her.

"The windward side?"

"And the leeward side, the shallows, the channel," he listed off. "We've tried the whole lagoon. They're just gone." Moana looked out into the ocean as Tui tried to find another solution.

"Have you tried using a different bait?"

"I don't think it's the bait." Along the beach, women with baskets were checking traps and looking at the fishermen who hadn't been able to catch anything that day. "There's no fish. It seems like it's getting worse and worse." It wasn't their fault of course. I hugged my arms to myself and sighed. Was this all my fault? If I hadn't made Maui a Demigod this wouldn't have happened. Moana climbed on a fishing boat and picked up an oar as she stared at the water.

"Of course, I understand you have reason for concern," Tui told him as fishermen surrounded him. "I will talk to the council. I'm sure we..."

"What if we fish beyond the reef?" Moana suggested looking at her father and the men around him.

"No one goes beyond the reef," Tui reminded her.

"I know. But if there are no fish in the lagoon..."

"Moana."

"And there's a whole ocean."

"We have one rule," Tui told her.

"An old rule, when there were fish," she threw back at him.

"A rule that keeps us safe..."

"But Dad, I..."

"Instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to the water!" Tui had grabbed Moana by her upper arms and pulled her from the boat and stared down at her in his anger. She looked up at him afraid. He exhaled and looked to the men behind her. "Every time I think you're past this..." He grabbed the oar she was still holding and stormed away from her.

"No one goes beyond the reef!"


	5. How Far She'll Go

Since all the fishermen returned to the island, I decided to go for a swim in the lagoon. I wanted to help Moana understand why her father was the way he was, why he was determined the rule about never going beyond the reef was a good one. The lagoon was no replacement in my heart for the open ocean. I missed the vastness, the animals, the feel of the waves close to the surface and the calm of the deep below. I could feel the darkness in the water and swam back to the rocks. I pulled myself out and sighed. The darkness poisoned the waters, and they'd finally started to take this island. Was it coming here and Moana being chosen by the ocean a coincidence? Mere chance? It had been here for some time, but never this great. The coconuts and the missing fish were warning signs, but how long had they been here? Some of the people must have been getting sick and I hadn't noticed!

"Well, it's not like you said it in front of your dad," Sina said above me. I moved so I couldn't be seen by her, and I assumed Moana, from their vantage point above me. "Standing on a boat."

"I didn't say go beyond the reet, because I want to be on the ocean," Moana told her mother.

"But you still do." Sina finished and I could almost hear Moana sigh at her mother's words. She was right, of course, Moana still longed to be on the ocean as I did. "He's hard on you because-"

"Because he doesn't get me," Moana interrupted her mother's words. I smiled softly remembering when Maui would tell me the same about his father.

 _"He just doesn't understand me, Hina," Maui sighed. "He doesn't get why I want to be a Wayfinder so much."_

 _"Perhaps he worries of losing you on the ocean," I told him. "He's lived on this island his entire life and fears to lose his son to the ocean." To me. Both Maui's parents feared the day when I'd come to offer him the hook that would change his life forever._

"Because he was you," Sina corrected. "Drawn to the ocean. Down by the shore. He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat. Your dad couldn't save him. He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes who we wish we were, what we wish we could do, it's just not meant to be." I sighed at her words. I wish I had thought of them 5,000 years ago. Was I wrong in creating Demi-gods? I thought about all Maui had done for the humans and shook my head. No. I'd been right all those years ago, I know it.

"I've been staring at the edge of the water, long as I can remember, never really knowing why." I peeked from my hiding spot to see Moana at the edge of the rocks staring at the ocean. "I wish, I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water no matter how hard I try. Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know where I cannot go, where I long to be. See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me!" I followed her along through the island to where the canoes had been pulled to shore. "And no one knows how far it goes! The wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know!" Pua carried an oar in his mouth to Moana. "If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go." She planted the oar in the sand and walked away from the ocean.

"I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island, everything is by design." Someone tossed her a fruit as she wandered as women rested a rug on little Pua as he trotted by. "I know everybody on this island has a role on this island, so maybe I can roll with mine." She started climbing the mountain and I walked back to my place on the shore.

* * *

I sat down and stared at the tattoos on my arms. There was a large moon on the back of my hand and waves flowing over my arms. My abdomen had a picture of me holding a baby Maui, standing on an island and under it was a hook. I sighed before I noticed Moana running towards the canoes again.

"What's beyond that line, will I cross that line?" She took the oar that was once again in Pua's mouth before pushing the canoe into the water with Pua at the front. "The line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me! And no one knows how far it goes! If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know how far I'll go!" I followed her into the water and stayed a safe distance away from her. This could be it! The moment when she leaves the island, but she couldn't leave without the heart and understanding everything. I watched her release the sail and fall forward as the wind caught it. "We're okay, Pua," she assured the pig. "I can do this. There's more fish beyond the reef." She looked out to the reef as a wave crashed into the lagoon. "There's more beyond the reef." She pulled on the sail and kept a firm hold on it this time as it pulled her towards the reef. She crested a wave and got comfortable. "Not so bad." Suddenly, the wind changed and she had to duck to not be knocked out of her canoe as her sail moved above her head. The canoe turned as another wave approached her. It hit the side of her boat spinning her more. I ducked under the wave and held onto the reef below me to it wouldn't push me back to shore. I looked towards her when I heard splashing to see Pua struggling in the water. I watched the ore try and move the large canoe to her friend as a larger wave formed behind her. It toppled the canoe, throwing her into the water. She grabbed Pua and placed him on what was now a floating piece of driftwood before another piece pulled her under. I moved under the water and saw her stuck on a piece of coral. I swam to her side, picking up a sharp rock as I did. I got to her as she struggled to reach some rocks and I hit the coral with mine. It took a few tries before she was free and we swam for the surface.


End file.
